


May I Have This Dance?

by Randomhowlter



Series: Sanders Sides Microfics [12]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:33:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomhowlter/pseuds/Randomhowlter
Summary: Wrote a fic based on this amazing piece of art from legendofaghoststory on tumblr:http://legendofaghoststory.tumblr.com/post/168374022273/image-idea-inspired-after-having-the-song





	May I Have This Dance?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theginger607](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theginger607/gifts).



> Yes, I know my multichapter fics haven't been updated forever. I'm incredibly sorry, beginning of the semester is insane. I'll try to update some of those soon. In the meantime, here is a Logince thing. Another tiny Logince thing and a tiny Royality thing coming your way later today/tomorrow. Thanks for all your patience, guys!  
> -Reyna M.

The water of the river flowed slowly past, lazy in the dark night. The stars shone brightly, constellations sharply visible against the dark blue expanse behind them. Moonlight soaked into the ground around them, illuminating the grass, reflecting off the river, dappling the leaves.

“Logaaaannn.” Logan’s quiet observation of the scene was broken by a low whine from Roman.

Logan smiled fondly. “Yes, Roman?”

Roman had a twinkle in his eye. “I want to dance.”

Logan shrugged. “I’m not stopping you.”

Roman stood, pulling Logan up with him. “I want to dance with _you_.” He put on some music, swaying with an imaginary partner, trying to get Logan to join him.

Logan laughed nervously. “I am not much of a dancer, Roman.”

Roman pouted. “Please? I’ll lead.” He did a few dramatic dips and twirls with his fictional dance partner.

Logan smiled softly, watching Roman, taking in his movements, before finally nodding and joining him, allowing Roman to sweep him around the grassy clearing.

He closed his eyes, feeling the soft grass against his bare feet, hearing the soft music, feeling Roman’s arms around him and smelling his cologne. He opened his eyes again when they had slowed, looking straight up into Roman’s warm amber eyes. They swayed with each other, saying nothing, enjoying each other’s presence. Logan wrapped his arms around Roman’s neck, memorizing Roman’s loving beam when he did.

Suddenly, Roman smirked mischievously. Logan barely had time to process before he felt himself falling...except he wasn’t falling, Roman was still holding him. Realizing he was being dipped, he relaxed his desperate cling to Roman’s neck, just as Roman took his tie into his teeth. Logan couldn’t help it. He laughed.

Laughter was a rare sound from Logan in any case. Loud laughter from him was almost unheard of. Roman would have melted on the spot at the sound if he wasn’t afraid of dropping Logan. Pulling Logan back up again, he stared at him with so much love, it hurt, and nearly cried to see Logan looking back at him with the same intensity.

“Roman, I’d like to kiss you…”

Roman laughed softly. “We’ve been together a year now, and you still announce when you’re going to kiss me. Be spontane--!”

Logan cut him off with a searing kiss, pulling a surprised but happy sigh from the dramatic man. They pulled away, Logan with an amused twinkle in his eye. Roman rolled his eyes. “Alright, very funny.” He shook his head, unable to help a fond smile. He pecked Logan once more. “I love you, my beautiful boy.”

Logan’s smile widened. “I love you too, mon héros.”


End file.
